Too Much
Too Much es la décima quinta canción del primer mixtape de Rap Monster.Esta canción contiene partes de una original: "Drake - Too Much". Guía *Rap Monster Letra Romanización=Don’t think about it too much too much too much too much Theres no need for us to rush it through Don’t think about it too much too much too much too much This is more than just a new lust for you maeil gigyeo jeogeuro wake up, gigyeo jeogeuro meikeueop batneun salme iksuk haejyeoga , jausik gwaui breakup eonjae buteo naega naega manjok haetji? kkumul i rwohnogo bangjong haetji? pyeonhagi wihaeseo, jeokdang hiji naemyeo mokkaji chaoreun bereul samkyeo daetji geurae nado naega chamyeok gyeowo ppyok jokhan kalnar-i mudyeojyeoseo saeng gyeobeorin seumu sarui jeureumsar,byeon handege duryeowosseo nugun ganae meorit sogeur deuryeo dabondanmyeon bun myeong narbiut getji ije waseo gireul iiheunnal , i can i can hear my old friends laughin Hey, but i just wanted to show what i got Geunyang Raeper hago sipeosseur ppunya u said I’m an puppet, fuck I’m not neomu manhanae meorit soge i sumanh godo sumanh eunsang nyeomdeul najamsi geodugo gidarigesseo iswilsae eoptneun padoui mangnyeoneul Yeah im a monster, hanbon geomuri doen-i sangdeo saramilsun eopseo Dasineo huiwa gateun inganilsuneopseo geugeu saram deuri nareul ssipneun i yuyeodo naega atiseuteu geona idol i geon don’t give a fuck this is my life ige jugi doegoen jukbab i dogoen naega charin nae bapsang iya Don’t think about it too much too much too much too much There’s no need for us to rush it through Don’t think about it too much too much too much too much This is more than just a new lust for you bada wasamak bakke mos bodoen naega i jeuju reulbwa jageun seutyu dioga sesaeng ui jeonbuin jural at deonkkoma,ije gyeo u bakkeur dulleowo I thought it was a real, got no time to chill, no time nobody to get healed neomu manheun stars, neomu manheun dreams, geuapeu nan meonji ilbboni raneun hyeonsil eurkkae datgoseo naega harsu isseotdeon geondeo cheojeol hage nareul jamgwot deongeot naebun neorul cham geottaerigo eoknulleo seodan danhage nareul gadwot deongeot Yeah im a fuckin monster ai doreorin pandeureun narsilheohae cuz imma fuckin monster hip hap paen-deul do silheohae cuz im a fuckin idol rapper who cant come to their concert Yeh right? ije sok siwonhae right? so how you doin bitches nan jonna don beoreo fine thank you and you bitches in teo byuhattaema dageuraetji,ni haengbok eur chajanae geundae nado yo jeumeun gakkeum ssighet galleyo naega naui haengbok eur chatjatneunji naega hagosipeun eumag , hagosipeun geumnheun mal dereul modu harsu it daneungeot barae watdeonsungan, ganjeol haetdeon kkumgwa majuharsu it daneungeot nan bunmyeong kkumeul i rwotneundae geukkum dwieseo mangseorine saeng gagi neomu manha seo geunyang mueongago patdeon nareul dammaseo Don’t think about it too much too much too much too much There’s no need for us to rush it through Don’t think about it too much too much too much too much This is more than just a new lust for you Don’t think about it too much too much too much too much Theres no need for us to rush it through Don’t think about it too much too much too much too much This is more than just a new lust for you Let it go Let it go Let it go Whatever it is |-| Hangul=Don’t think about it too much too much too much too much Theres no need for us to rush it through Don’t think about it too much too much too much too much This is more than just a new lust for you 매일 기계적으로 wake up, 기계적으로 메이크업 받는 삶에 익숙해져 가, 자의식과의 breakup 언제부터 내가 내게 만족했지? 꿈을 이뤄놓고 방종했지? 편하기 위해서, 적당히 지내며 목까지 차오른 불을 삼켜댔지 그래 나도 내가 참 역겨워 뾰족한 칼날이 무뎌져서 생겨버린 스무살의 주름살, 변한단 게 두려웠어 누군가 내 머릿속을 들여다본다면 분명 날 비웃겠지 이제 와서 길을 잃은 날, i can i can hear my old friends laughin Hey, but i just wanted to show what i got 그냥 랩을 하고 싶었을 뿐야 u said I’m an puppet, fuck I’m not 너무 많아 내 머릿속에 이 수많고도 수많은 상념들 나 잠시 거두고 기다리겠어 이 쉴새없는 파도의 망년을 Yeah im a monster, 한 번 괴물이 된 이상 더 사람일 순 없어 다시 너희와 같은 인간일 순 없어 그게 사람들이 나를 씹는 이유여도 내가 아티스트건, 아이돌이건 don’t give a fuck this is my life 이게 죽이 되건 죽밥이 되건 내가 차린 내 밥상이야 Don’t think about it too much too much too much too much There’s no need for us to rush it through Don’t think about it too much too much too much too much This is more than just a new lust for you 바다와 사막밖에 못 보던 내가 이제 우주를 봐 작은 스튜디오가 세상의 전부인줄 알았던 꼬마, 이제 겨우 밖을 둘러봐 I thought it was a real, got no time to chill, no time nobody to get healed 너무 많은 stars, 너무 많은 dreams, 그 앞에 난 먼지일 뿐이라는 현실 을 깨닫고서 내가 할 수 있었던 건 더 처절하게 나를 잠궜던 것 내 분노를 참고 때리고 억눌러서 더 단단하게 나를 가뒀던 것 Yeah im a fuckin monster 아이돌 어린 팬들은 날 싫어해 cuz imma fuckin monster 힙합 팬들도 싫어해 cuz im a fuckin idol rapper who cant come to their concert Yeh right? 이제 속시원해 right? so how you doin bitches 난 존나 돈 벌어 fine thank you and you bitches 인터뷰할 때마다 그랬지, 니 행복을 찾아내 근데 나도 요즘은 가끔씩 헷갈려 내가 나의 행복을 찾았는지 내가 하고싶은 음악, 하고 싶은 그 많은 말들을 모두 할 수 있다는 것 바래왔던 순간, 간절했던 꿈과 마주할 수 있다는 것 난 분명 꿈을 이뤘는데, 그 꿈 뒤에 서 망설이네 생각이 너무 많아서 그냥 무언가 고팠던 나를 담았어 Don’t think about it too much too much too much too much There’s no need for us to rush it through Don’t think about it too much too much too much too much This is more than just a new lust for you Don’t think about it too much too much too much too much Theres no need for us to rush it through Don’t think about it too much too much too much too much This is more than just a new lust for you Let it go Let it go Let it go Whatever it is |-| Español= Soundcloud Curiosidades * La canción fue liberada en Soundcloud antes de que la lista "RM" fuera creada, con las canciones del mixtape y demas solos del rapero. Categoría:Canciones